Christophe Giacometti/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears He makes a cameo appearance for winning silver at Grand Prix Final along with Victor and Jean-Jacques, also at the conference after the World Championship. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Christophe is first seen greeting Yuuri by touching Yuuri's hind. He complains about not being invited for dinner the previous night. Christophe is the last to perform at the Cup of China, with his short program to Intoxicated. Due to a miss of a quad jump, he places 5th place overall for the short program with a total score of 85.60. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Christophe skates to Rapsodie Espagnole for the free program. Unlike his short program, he manages to pull off a clean program. During his performance, Christophe has a flashback to the first time he'd met Victor, who had just placed first at the Europe Figure Skating Championship. Christophe congratulates Victor, who asks for his name. Victor gives Christophe a flower from his bouquet and promises to meet him at Worlds. In his monologue, Christophe reveals that he does not believe that Yuuri is capable of surpassing Victor, and that he would be the one to win the Final, and drag Victor back out onto the ice where he feels Victor belongs. Christophe places third overall with a combined score of 283.81. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Late at night, Christophe encounters Victor on the rooftop pool of the hotel in Barcelona. Victor offers to take photographs of Christophe and does so, even taking one together. Yuuri later views this on his Instagram feed when he wakes up. Just then, Victor and Christophe burst into Yuuri's room and tackle him on his bed, asking Yuuri for a warm bath and coffee. Yuuri demands that the both of them stop clinging to him. The next day, Christophe is invited to dinner by Yuuri and Victor, together with Mari, Minako, Phichit, Yuri and Otabek. When Yuuri mentions the previous year's GPF banquet, Christophe mentions dancing half-naked with a pole and shows Phichit photographs. He is the first to notice Yuuri and Victor's pair rings, and questions them. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Christophe is the fourth to perform, while Victor and Yuuri watch from the audience. He reflects that due to his age, he would not be able to compete much longer. He plans to make this GPF extra special as a result. A flashback during his short program reveals Christophe with his Persian cat, and an unspecified man. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Unlike the previous skates where Christophe is relaxed, the GPF free skate reveals Christophe disgruntled that Yuuri had managed to achieve a new free skate world record. He acknowledges that he had been trying to ignore that another skater other than Victor has been slowly climbing the ranks, and he realises that he might not be able to win a medal this GPF. Unwilling to give up, Christophe shifts a combination jump usually performed in the first half to the later half for more points. After the performance, he catches sight of Minako and accepts a rose crown from her, thanking her in French. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages